creepypastafandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tin Whistle
Hey, so I know this probably isn't the best place to put this, but I need to tell my story. I don't want to give my real name, so you can just call me Adrian. I grew up in Port Moody, which was a nice little city in Metro Vancouver, which was in Canada. I was a good kid, I never got into any trouble because there was never really any reason for me to. I had a good life in Port Moody. I had a few friends, who were very kind to me. We liked visiting this little park called Kyle's Park. It had a little playground, and it had a large forest beside it. Me and my friends would go into the forest, only in a small clearing that was close to the entrance. My friends and I would always have a great time in there, pretending to be animals like wolves and cats, and even playing little pretend survival games. One day my friend, who I shall call Tim for this, and I went to the forest. We ran into the little clearing that we always played at, and sat on a log. My name and all my friends' names were carved on the log, because we thought it would be cool and it would be like claiming it or something like that. "Hey dude, want to go deeper into the forest?" Tim asked, excitement and ambition in his eyes. I was slightly hesitant, because I had no idea what could have been in the forest. "But, what if we don't find our way out? We've never been deeper into this forest, so for all we know we might get lost." I said, but Tim just grinned. "Relax man! We got this, We'll remember how to get out of here, don't worry! Some of my other pals have been in here before, and they say that there's a cool cave somewhere deep into this forest, and I want to find it!" Tim said cheerfully, standing up and already running ahead. I sighed, and soon followed after him. We continued running for a while, not bothering to look at any of our surroundings. We then stopped once we ran out of breath, and realized our mistake. Since we didn't look at any of our surroundings, we had no idea where we were now. Tim and I both looked around at the trees, which towered over us. I was scared, and I knew that Tim was too. "Adrian, which way did we come here from again?" Tim asked me, his voice slightly shaky. Outside of the forest, it was bright daylight, but in the forest it was very dark, due to the thick canopy of branches above us. I shook my head, because I had forgotten which direction we ran from. Tim looked around more, then pointed in some random direction. "I think we came from this way.." Tim, sounding a little unsure though. I nodded and we both immediately started running in that direction, but we both knew that Tim was probably wrong. We ran for God knows how long, and soon came across a large clearing. We knew it wasn't the one that we would usually go to, since it was so big. It was even darker here than it was before. The branches and leaves above us were so thick, it was almost as dark as night. Tim walked forward, and I followed behind him. We were both afraid, because we had no idea what could be here. Soon, Tim backed up and bumped into me. "Dude what the hell?" I hissed, but was soon shushed by Tim and he continued to back up. Tim didn't say anything, but his face showed true fear. I looked in the direction that he was looking at, but could only see shadows. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" I said, grabbing Tim by the shoulder. He didn't answer, he just continued to back up. I started to feel great concern for him, and shook his shoulder gently. "We need to leave, now." Tim said, still looking quite afraid. I nodded, and I started to run in the opposite direction of whatever Tim saw. As I ran, I could faintly hear something like some sort of woodwind instrument. I could still make out Tim's footsteps behind me, so I continued to run. After a while of running, Tim's footsteps could no longer be heard. I turned my head to look behind myself, but Tim was gone. I was now very afraid for my life, but tried to think of some rational reason for why Tim wasn't there. Maybe he just started running in some opposite direction from me, I thought. Nodding to myself, I continued running, and somehow got to the small clearing at the entrance of the forest. The sound of a woodwind instrument could no longer be heard. I looked around, but Tim still wasn't there. I started calling Tim's name, hoping that he would hear. No reply. I felt like I could cry. I wanted to go back to look for him, but was afraid that I would get lost. I ran out of the forest and headed back home. The next day, Tim's parents called my Mum. After they were done talking, my Mum came over to me and told me that Tim hadn't come home. I felt like crying again, but didn't tell my Mum the truth. I told her that after we played in the forest for a bit, he said he had to go somewhere and that I could go home myself. She nodded to me, and left me alone. I sat in my room, thinking about what had happened. What did Tim see? Did he see the cave or something? I couldn't see it, because I was behind him and it was so dark. I got up, and headed out the door, and started running towards the forest. I was going to look for Tim no matter what. I got to the small clearing in the forest, and looked around to see which way I could run to possibly find the place with the large clearing. I saw a pathway, and immediately started running down it. I ran as fast as I could, calling Tim's name out. As I continued running and yelling, I started to hear something in the distance. It sounded like a tin whistle, or something like that. I stopped running, looking around and listening to figure out where the sound was coming from. Once I figured it out, I started to dash in the direction it was coming from. I soon arrived where the sound was loudest, and realized that it was the dark clearing that Tim freaked out in. The tin whistle stopped, and I looked around, but only saw darkness. I felt enveloped by the dark, and started to feel helpless. I called Tim's name again, only softer than before. I walked forward, gazing around in hopes for signs of life. Then I stepped on something. It felt like it was a stick, but I looked down and gasped. It was a human bone. I jumped back, frantically scanning the area. I called out his name again, shaking in fear. Suddenly, I started to hear the tin whistle again. It was playing a sweet, calming tune. I started to feel strangely safe, like nothing around me could harm me in any way. I ambled towards where the pleasant sound was coming from, but stopped once I heard bushes rustling in front of me. I stepped back, fear enveloping my mind once again. I heard an odd noise, like a clopping sort of sound when a horse or a creature with hooves walks. The tin whistle was still playing the lovely tune, making me feel conflicted between either feeling safe or afraid. The clopping was still heard, and a dark figure started emerging from the bushes. I stepped back further, watching it move. I then realized that the figure was the one playing the tin whistle. I mindlessly started to falter forward once again, towards the dark entity infront of me. As I continued, the figure started to become easier to make out. I gasped as the thing with the tin whistle was now in perfect vision. It had the legs of a deer or some cervine-like creature, and the fur was pure black and seemed to have multiple wounds on it, which were leaking a black, tar-like liquid. It had the torso and head of a human, but the facial features made it seem strangely deer-like. It's skin was dark grey, and it had pointy ears as if it was crossed with a human's and deer's. It also had long, black hair and antlers on it's head, which were large and seemed very pointy and sharp. It held the tin whistle in its fingers, which had long claws. The once lovely feeling of being drawn to this creature faded away, and turned into undying fear and the urge to flee. But I was too afraid to move. My feet felt glued to the ground. It minced closer, still playing the woodwind instrument. My eye widened as it was now only a few inches away from me. The creature removed the tin whistle from its lips, which contorted into a horrific grin. It's teeth were long, sharp, and menacing. My mouth opened, wanting to scream but just couldn't. I stood there, my mouth gaped in fear at the dark... Thing. I didn't know what to call it, and I still don't know now. Suddenly, it hissed at me and lunged forward, it's arms extended towards me. I then screamed, and turned around to run. As I ran, I heard the creatures hoof-steps behind me. I was far too terrified to turn to face that THING. It then raked it's digusting claws across my back, and I yelped in agony. I didn't care though, I needed to lose that thing as soon as possible. I could hear it snarling and hissing loudly in anger, attempting to claw at my back again. I was now approaching the exit of the forest, with the creature still behind me. I ran into a beam of sun, and the creature gave a hiss of pain. It seemed that whatever that thing was, it couldn't go into direct daylight. I smirked in triumph, now that I had escaped that horrid beast. I ran out of the forest, and I could hear the beast grunt and roar in anger. The wounds on my back burned like fire, but I didn't even care. I just wanted to get home. Tim was never found. But I'm guessing that the bone I stepped on was his, and that the beast consumed him and left his bones. I haven't been to that forest ever since, and I don't intend on ever going back.